magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Republic
DISCLAIMER: This is a fictional country, and a joke as well, so please don't take it too seriously. The Nikki Republic (formally recognised as the King's Republic of St. Nicholas and Lesser Australia) is a fictional capitalist country that has been around since early 2001, but only formally existed since March 31, 2019, formed after one user's expulsion from the Grand Social Hall of Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia imposed on him by High Command Jamie, prompting the formation of the Nikki Republic with the help of Nikki herself (RMS Titanic). A social hall (Discord server) is currently being built in Sandusky. The social hall will likely be completed in early May of 2019. History Colonial Era Back in the republic's infancy, the St. Nicholas Crown Colony of the Humanised Ship Republic was one of present-day Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia's major colonies, with seaports established throughout the Atlantic coastal regions. The Australian-Lusitanian War. On April 30th, 1995, the Australian Government was overthrown by Lucy "Lusitania" Hinton. She replaced it with a dictatorship, forcing people to live under her rule. She sought to one day raise the wreck. However, on February 20th, 2001, James Shen Ismay, took a lot of the metal from her wreck, and melted it down for his new ship, the RMS Alexandria. Lucy's minions informed her of this, angering her. She declared war on him, and two months later, on April 14th, 2001, attacked his workplace. Most of James Ismay's roof and ship was damaged, and a lot of his workers critically injured. He lost his friend Korrina, which was his childhood friend. The president addressed this the next day, stating he would capture her. Lucy surrendered herself to the president and his army, after teleporting there, a device that she then broke. He was surprised about this, and questions why she surrendered, and didn't continue fighting, to which she says that "she has done the worst thing ever." Lucy was sentenced to 10 years, with the agreement she would have a cellmate that did not bully her. The war eventually ended eight months later on January 4th, 2002, with Nova's army being virtually wiped out, and him captured. Desty Nova was charged with many war crimes, one of which was forcing Lucy to kill Jessica and hurt Unity and Oceania, along with killing an innocent woman. He was sent back to the future, where he had to be with Alita in her bedroom, chained up, a life sentence, without parole. He died of old age a few days later, due to losing his Immortality. He was buried in the forest located a bit far from Iron City. Then, Nikki Marie Titanic founded The Nikki Republic, restoring Australia to how it was before the dictatorship was brought upon Australia in 1995. Her co-founder was James Shen Ismay. The President honoured James Shen Ismay with many medals, along with Unity and Oceania, and the female fighters, who had to go back to the future, along with Alita and her father. James Shen Ismay, died in 2012, on the 10th anniversary of the war ending, joining his ancestor Bruce Ismay, and also his friend Korrina and Jessica. Lucy, eventually passed away and joined him in 2015. Magnum Era and Independence In November 2018, James Crosby, a deviantART user who had joined the site on June 15, 2018, had been on Discord for a year. He was then invited by NYSdehkidrs, his favourite visual artist, to join the Magnum Opus Grand Social Hall. However, on March 29th, 2019, at 2:13 AM in the morning, he was unexpectedly kicked from the Grand Social Hall. When he joined back later that day, he was kicked again, and this time, banned from the server. Immediately after the Nikki Republic was founded, on April 1st, 2019, James Crosby and Nikki ordered the toppling of the statue of Jamie, which was placed there prior to the incident. A new statue was placed there in it's spot, honouring Unity (SS United States) and Jessica Destiny for their effort in defeating Emperor Lucy and the infamous Desty Nova, who had declared war on The Ocean Star line, and subsequently bombed The Ocean Star Line's workplace, which was owned by James Shen Ismay. The war lasted from February 20th, 2001, to January 4th, 2002. A statue was also placed alongside it, after James Crosby found out the other reasons for being banned, which showed Mika Hayasaka standing, with a wikia magnum opus book in her hand. As for Jamie, however, he is seen standing right next to Mika. Politics Government The Nikki Republic is governed by a two-party system, like the United States, with many laws set in place to prevent any civil wars from happening. The Nikki Republic Government is considered to be the highest power of the land, with most people from each allies and also Australia having a seat in the government. Economy TBA Trivia * The Nikki Republic's flag is based on the grand union flag, which is considered to be the United States of America's first national flag. ** Minor difference is that 23jcrosby12 added the stars on. Category:23jcrosby12 Category:Articles with improper grammar Category:Countries